Left For Love, Right For Spite
by Little A Granger
Summary: After 3 days straight of his ear burning, Tyson has had enough. [A Short Comedy Fic].


**Right For Spite, Left For Love  
A Short Fun Fic.**

"Urgh." The champion groaned with his forehead pressed against the dojo kitchen table. He'd had enough of this dilemma, especially as it had been happening for far too long. "If this doesn't stop, I swear..."

Confused, Max tilted his head and sat down next to his best friend. "What's up with you?" He interrogated and took a sip of his water.

Tyson answered quickly, "My right ear has been burning for 3 days and it won't stop." He was refusing to bring his head up from the table because the darkness in his view seemed to distract the burning sensation.

"I think my ear is going to melt." He went on further, making Max chuckle. "It's so fricken hot!"

"Well, you're not sunburnt because we have been training in the rain. So, I think it could be a case of – 'right for spite.' Have you upset someone again lately?"

"Uh, not that I'm aware of." Tyson shrugged carelessly, "But what do you mean by ' **right for spite**?'"

Max took a deep breath and placed his water glass onto the table gently, he then explained, "Have you not heard the saying? If someone is speaking about how they love you, your left ear will burn. But if it's your right ear, it means they are talking about you in a spiteful way..." He paused to register Tyson's amazement.

"Ahhh, that makes sense." He muttered under his breath, "But for 3 days? What the hell did I do to upset someone that much?"

Hilary then walked into the kitchen, but she too then paused at the sad state the Dragoon wielder was in. He didn't even look up to acknowledge her presence and this for some reason this bothered her.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm going to kill the bastard if they don't stop cursing me."

Max then burst out laughing and Kai had to twist his lips to hide his amusement. The captain had debliberately been hiding in the corner of the kitchen for some time. Secretly, he was laying low because he was about to kick the guys back outside to continue their beyblade training.

"Tyson!" Hilary gasped in shock at his foul tasting comment. She placed her hands onto her hips and shot him a stern glare, "That's so unlike you to say."

"No, Hilary." Tyson mumbled as he rose his head up to look at her. "If your ear had been doing this for the past 3 days straight, you'd wanna set them alight too and watch them burn for 3 days non-stop."

Acknowledging that his face was flushed and his red nose was running, Hilary began to conclude that the Granger didn't look well. So she gave him some useful advice to save him from getting into trouble.

"Because that's not drastic." Hilary rolled her eyes in a stubborn manner, "Look. Stop being a drama queen and take some paracetamol. A burning ear could indicate that you're coming down with the flu."

"The flu? Pft, I doubt it." Tyson huffed and leaned back in his chair arrogantly. "My immune system is invincible."

Max then pushed his glass of water across the table to Tyson. "Here, have my water and I will fetch you some tablets buddy." He commented in a caring tone, before getting up from the table to fetch Rei – he was the guy to see when you wanted some medication. The guy weirdly had everything to treat anything.

Rei was still outside, training.

"Hey, I'm not ill!" Tyson protested and wiped his runny nose on to his finger-less glove, making Hilary cringe with disgust.

 _'And that is my que.'_ – Kai took a deep breath and removed his hands from his baggy blue trouser pockets.

But just as Hilary was about to utter her next mouthful of words, she suddenly spotted Kai approaching the table. He'd slam his hand forcefully onto the dinner table to deliberately make Tyson jump out of his skin.

The Hiwatari had cunningly gained the champion's full attention~

"If there is nothing wrong with you, then why aren't you training?!" He snarled coldly, "Get your whiny ass back outside now Granger!"

"Urghhh! Kai!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I am going through this right now, and it's starting to really piss me off. I even said all of Tyson's comments at work and my co-workers just looked at me with their jaws flying wide open. Then again... Maybe that's why Van Gogh cut his ear off? He knew Picasso was talking about him because his right ear was constantly burning. Okay, I crossed that line, I'm sorry xD. But my Rei was another inspiration to Hilary's comment here, **Indigo Jupiter** , thank's buddy - **Granger~**


End file.
